User talk:Tycio
=2012= Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Espada 1 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:21, June 13, 2012 =2013= Moved Your Question Hi Tycio, just letting you know that you post on Talk:Yoruichi Shihōin has been moved to the forums as article talk pages are for discussing the content and upkeep of articles only. For future reference, such questions should go in the Q&A Forum or to Bleach Answers Wiki. Also, please do not create redirects that are corruptions of a character's name as they are not going to be used. Regards, 11:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :It does not enhance the articles in question in any truly meaningful way and is more suited to the topic of the wiki that the picture currently is on than here. 21:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) GIM comments #What other series' call their characters is not our concern. We only do redirects of actually searched terms (first names, last names, common in series nicknames) #Fan service has no place anywhere on this site. You are free to enjoy fan service but we are not going to point it out anywhere on the site.-- It is not of any importance though. A bathing scene holds no importance to the series or anyone other than perverts.-- There are many things that can hold a person's interest in the series. What holds your interest is obviously naked women. However as a wiki, our job is to remain objective. We are not going to make mention of every time a character takes a bath or takes their clothes off because that is not of importance to the story of Bleach. If you would like to note when a character takes a bath, anime baths wiki is the perfect wiki for you.-- #We will not be making special mention of when a character gets naked. If it happens, it will be written in the appropriate summary, but it will not be specifically pointed out and compared to other scenes. #Episodes have full pages because an episode comprises 3 sometimes more chapters with details the manga could not fit added in. Chapters are short, hence why we combine their summaries on volume pages. #Discussion over.-- Edits Hey there I'm SunXia a member of the team here!! I am here to ask that you stop making edits to the talk pages in the fashion you have been!! Every signature has a date so they do not need to be dated, the section headers are enough in keeping everything organised so please stop with the needless flooding!! Thank you!! :The template is used when a user doesn't sign their posts, violating policies but doesn't have a date in it, the signatures of those replying will have time and date stamps so again it is futile!! Also your reference to images was removed from the talk page for a reason please do not continue to add it there when an Admin has told you not to!! ::It doesn't matter if you have rephrased it, a single scene that may or may not have happened is not a concern of a Character Article!! Adding every little insignificant scene is the reason those articles go through constant Text Reductions, discussions of scenes are for the Summaries and their talk pages because the summaries are dedicated to each individual Episode/Chapter!! We do not need this on the Character Articles or their talk pages you can keep it to the forum Yyp created for you!! :This is where you have misunderstood, the Talk pages are for discussion of the upkeep of the article nothing else!! If you want to satisfy your own curiosity over something tiny you can open a forum like there was one already open!! I have already removed and readjusted the forum as you were already told about it before!! ::Values do differ but one tiny, non-chapter scene is tiny in comparison to the overall story contained within plot sections!! And no, each section of our plots contain references at the end that let people know where the information is obtained or where and in what media the events happened!! As God already said, images have Fair Use Rationale that contains the the episode or chapter they are obtained from!! We keep our articles that don't need to state "This is Episode/Chapter X" completely out of universe wording free and even in articles it is needed to state this information it is usually only at the top to let the people know!! Right this conversation is getting no where!! My point on the matter was that you were being informed of policies and then continually trying to work your way around violating them while trying to say that you weren't!! No, out-of-universe wording is never used here, even if you want to try and circumvent it, it is not used unless on the Episode or Chapter article in question!! When you are told to stop violating policies, it is not up for debate, it is not a discussion, you obey the policies and end of story!! That's how we keep our site running and accurate!! As head of the Image Unit, I can guarantee you, that those images would not be used, the short spin offs do no contain images and never will, they are not a major part of bleach and I would not allow them here since they were not part of the story-line, thus they served no purpose!! But alas they have been removed as they violated policies and you have been blocked for trying to circumvent policies repeatedly, like I said they are not up for debate or work-arounds!! Images While you have been told this previously it was determined that your emphasis on such images in question were not of legitimate merit and necessity therefore appropriate action was taking in that regard. It is literally a non-discussion at this point as this was stated multiple times.-- :This site operates under its own policies and rules therefore we are not as leient on whats allowed in the articles this includes images. Everything involving images requires quality and necessity. Then whats required by the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and then it basically has to be excepted as legitimate quality. Such things are determined by the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and ultimately the Administrators. When that occurs the picture only becomes legitimate and free from likely deletion when and only when it is placed in a appropriate Bleach Wiki:Image Gallery section by a admin or ususally SunXia who is head of the Image Project.--